falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Protectorate of Tampico
The nation that occupies the southern portion of Tamaulipas known as The Royal Dominion, The Royal Protectorate of Tampico is perhaps the only colony founded in the Post-War for a nation that may no longer even exist. Regardless though, with the Union Jack and the rifle, this protectorate has been hard won from all those who would not bow before the English crown. With nearly 5,000 within its borders and a republic fit with a bicameral parliament, The Royal Protectorate of Tampico is quite possibly doing better than the government of the island she claims fealty to. History Founding The Royal Protectorate of Tampico was established with the Reclamation of Tampico of 2167. It was then that the descendants of the crew of the HMS Princess of Lisbon unsealed their ship which had sat in the harbor for ninety years since the bombing and began to march on the town. The tribals living in the port who did not bow down in awe immediately were dispatched by the Royal Marines who promptly made their way to the tallest building in town, the Catholic cathedral and raised a Union Jack large enough to be seen from a quarter mile away. They set up clinics and offered food from aboard their vessel to the tribals as they began to study their bodies for signs of mutation and their customs. They began to teach these tribals, who spoke a corrupted dialect of Spanish, English. In several months there was a village in the docks around the Princess of Lisbon and The Royal Protectorate of Tampico was established, with the British claiming the whole port of Tampico as theirs. Beginning & Expansion From the start, the establishment of a British colony in Tamaulipas was tricky, there were many obstacles from the locals not knowing English to matters of defense. Luckily for the Protectorate there were able bodied men of vision, mainly Rear Admiral George St. Clair who was head of the protectorate until the parliament was formed in 2200. Leading the Provisional Defense Force, St. Clair lead the raising of many native units of soldiers, the formation of strong walls of brick and mortar around the city of Tampico, and the defense of the port from a band of Cuban buccaneers just months after the forming of provisional units. For the next decade and a half, the British remained focused on the renovation of Tampico. The PDF continued to scout out land around the city, going as far north as Nuevo Padillo, however it was the opinion of the board of officers that George St. Clair answered to that before they began expanding they needed to guarantee that Tampico was a stable capital for an empire. Regardless however, St. Clair waged operations against comancheros and tribals in the areas outlying Tampico in the name of protecting the port. By the time 2199 rolled around, nearly twelve hundred people resided in Tampico. Large parts of the city had running water, electricity, and stable food sources not to mention security. English was the universal language and trade was thriving as the port offered safety to merchants by land and sea. However with prosperity there came demands for a new form of government to lead them into the twenty third century. Demands for a parliament. The Parliamentary Dispute of 2199 The Parliamentary Dispute of 2199 was precipitated by junior officers of the PDF who after serving with native Mexicans in the Dominion and the Saltlands believed they were entitled to representation. The demand was raised at a staff meeting by Colonel Robert Welsh that some form of a parliament be convened, allowing the citizens to vote for representation. Plans were made to draw up Tampico and several outlying settlements into districts where the citizenry would elect representatives. The plan was initially rejected but when news broke, protests broke out in the street. Several units of the yeomanry refused to serve and even fired upon elitist officers. The rejection of representation became seen as a racially-based elitist decision. Citizenship papers were torn up and burned by those who no longer saw themselves as citizens but as serfs. Two hundred people left Tampico and it became dangerous for high ranking English personnel to leave the Princess of Lisbon lest they be greeted by a mob of disgruntled Republicans who were fond of using tarring and feathering as a means of expressing their dissatisfaction with the lack of representation. The Great Compromise of 2200 With the Protectorate seemingly on the brink of civil war over this, the parliamentary debate heated up and seemed in gridlock. Representatives from the yeomanry units of natives coupled with those lower English who felt representation was necessary formed the Provisional Parliament. However the military board refused to meet with them. Tensions came to a boiling point in March of 2200, when fearing a revolt the military dictator of the Protectorate, Lord High Admiral Jason Washburn ordered Rear Admiral St. Clair to direct his PDF to arrest several leaders of the Provisional Parliament and to confiscate firearms from the homes of the locals. St. Clair had no problem arresting the leaders but knew if he tried confiscate guns from the local militia that it would end in bloodshed. He appealed his orders and had his men round up the military command and provisional parliament. He gathered them in the hangar of the Princess of Lisbon and explained that no one side could get their way without war. Thus he spent hours speaking to Colonel Welsh, the elected prime minister of the parliament and Lord High Admiral Washburn and after all night of negotiations, he brokered a compromise. There would be a bicameral legislature headed by an elected Prime Minister who was to be voted in by the people and at least one half of each house. The two houses would be like they were in Old England, a House of Commons and a House of Lords. The House of Commons would be comprised of representatives enlisted by enlisted and junior officer Englishmen and native Mexicans. The House of Lords would be comprised of the twenty one highest ranking officers on the military board. For a bill to become law it would have to be approved by both houses and signed into law by the Prime Minister who unlike the British Prime Minister would be elected by means of popular sovereignty. The Compromise of 2200 was approved by both parties and announced on March 14th to cheering crowds. Next came the drawing up of divisional lines and the constitutional convention as the new republic was pieced together. The Constitutional Convention The Constitutional Convention was the next step in the formation of the republican system. Delegates from all over the protectorate came to help deliberate. It was in the main hangar bay of the Princess of Lisbon which had been set up to serve as the floor for the House of Commons. Forty men of the roughly 2,500 citizens had been selected to write the constitution. This was made of nobles, natives, and poorer descendants of Englishmen. The drafting process was mainly a dispute between the division of power in the government. For weeks there was debate over if the House of Lords would be equivalent in legislative authority to the House of Commons. Initially the Lords wanted the right to veto any bill passed by the House of Commons as well as the right to veto the people's selection for prime minister. The Lords, led by Washburn made negotiation challenging, giving very little to the natives and "white trash" Anglos led by Colonel Welsh and a native Mexican statesman and former member of the PDF, Vicente Vega. It took nearly two weeks just for a preamble to be agreed upon and after that came more disputes, while Washburn stuck to his guns, so did Welsh and Vega. They completely rejected the idea of Lords' veto and demanded the abolition of slavery and codified equality of all races, both sexes, and all religions before the law. Contention to this point came when Washburn then asked if the pagan religions of the tribals would be protected inside protectorate lands, thus allowing possibly hostile tribes to remain. While they did not do so happily, Vega and Welsh agreed to modify it so that "violent and deviant occult practices of belief and worship as performed by the tribalists of the Saltlands" would not be protected. With that gain achieved, Welsh and Vega next grappled on matters of taxation. It was the thinking of the native Mexicans and poor Anglos that wealth be taxed according to income with the richest paying the highest share, the Lords believed a fair taxation rate would be according to percentage of income. The compromise reached was that it would be up to each representative district, referred to as counties to collect their own taxes to deliver to the federal authority. The amount each district owed would be determined by the Deputy Director of the Treasury and be justified in a report submitted to each House of Parliament. The next rounds of victory went to the Lords who managed to secure that the Princess of Lisbon where many high ranking officers still lived would have its own seat in the House of Commons, giving them a vote in the other house of parliament. They additionally managed to block a proposal to codify freedom of the press as a constitutional right, making published periodical criticism of the Protectorate, the PDF, or the nobility a crime. The institution of the nobility itself was protected as well, in exchange for guaranteed protection of habeas corpus, prohibition of torture, and a right to a speedy trial with a jury of ones peers and a judge of non-noble birth, the nobility was endowed with a salary, an annual allotment of taxpayer pounds to be paid to every noble head of family each year. The Constitutional Convention was criticized as a haggling game, with some calling it a flea market of human rights and elitist privilege. Regardless however, both sides came away happy and dissatisfied and on April 17th, 2200 the Constitution of the Royal Protectorate of Tampico was ratified. A month later a beloved "white trash" junior officer was elected Prime Minister, Robert Welsh. Expansion The first act Robert Welsh made upon his entrance into office was to pass the Police Regulation Act of 2201, meant to reel in the brutal Royal Tampico Constabulary who during the previous administration had committed numerous human rights violations, had used draconian tactics when dealing with peaceful protests, fired into crowds during riots and had used intimidation against the Protectorate's Hispanic and lower class Anglo population. To top off this act Robert personally had three officers brought up on charges of murder for beating to death a hispanic teen outside a saloon near the end of the previous administration. Meanwhile, ordering the PDF to crush the local bandit and raider gangs that were harassing the Protectorate's frontier. However in Parliament and Tampico as a whole the Protectorate was in a general state of disarray as Anti-government protests continued to occur, and new radical political organizations rose up. Most notably of these organizations was the Revolutionary Party, a far-left political party determined to overthrow the current government through whatever means necessary, much to the chagrin of Minister Welsh the party gained two seats in the House of Commons, also his own political power base. In reaction to this, Robert created the Parliamentary Sub-committee on Terrorism and Security with the expressed job of dealing with such organizations such as the Revolutionary Party. The committee would later go on to ban several politcal action groups and parties, with the exception being the Revolutionary Party. With the revolutionary Party being dealt with, however his actions have unexpected consequences with many lower class Anglos and Hispanics growing angry at the government's actions to repress freedom of speech, but conservatives in the Dominion Party support his actions. Fearing that he may be losing the support of his constituents he pushes forward his new social program, the General Welfare Program. The program offers monthly checks and food stamps to poor families, along with job training programs and a prototype public works program where workers are paid small salaries to support infrastructural development. Almost immediately Conservatives veto the program, calling it a free meal and check for the idle, with massive support coming from Liberals and Socialists. It didn't help that most of the programs funding would be taken from funds originally allocated for the PDF and other defense programs, further infuriating Dominionists. Meanwhile, with Parliament locked in debate the streets again explode as Right-wing reactionaries clash with left-wing extremists, the Constabulary is called in to help put down riots but the small police force can do little to reduce the violence, forcing Robert to call in the PDF to support the police. However eventually the program is put through Parliament after much deliberation, with the Conservatives being appeased with a 6 month limit for the benefits to be handed out, angering some Socialists. With so much turmoil in the streets, Robert hoped to unite the country with a military victory, green lighting an operation Admiral St. Clair had been planning known as Operation Wellington. It called for the PDF to launch a limited offensive and seize control of a small sliver of land. When the operation was launched a month later, it was a massive success only cut short by the threat of raiders attacking frontier settlements in the Protectorate's Frontier District. With this victory the Protectorate celebrated, this operation is followed by another offensive called Python that seizes yet another chunk of land out of The Saltlands, claiming it in the name of the Protectorate. What follows is a successful series of small campaigns, expanding the Protectorate's control in the region only being stopped by a tribe known as Las Aztecas. The Aztecas were a violent tribe of savages that inhabited the Saltlands and whose lineage could be traced back to the survivors of the Aztecs in the pre-war days. With a penchant for violence and a taste for using large blades and other melee weapons in combat the Aztecas had quickly earned a fearful reputation among PDF troops. However the PDF's answer to these brutes was to setup a series of fortifications along the Protectorate's frontier, ranging from small fortresses to simple sandbag stockades with the expressedobjective of keeping the tribals at bay and away from outlying settlements. The fight against the Aztecas kept most of the PDF on the frontier, leaving Tampico and the outlying settlemets in the hands of the Tampico Grenadier Guards and the Constabulary. This allowed the remaining radicals within the Protectorate to restart their revolutionary movement, however as the radicals got their movement moving it was hijacked by moderates led by Jorge Cruces. Jorge's platform was simple, the Constitutional Convention may have made life easier for low class whites but the Hispanic population was still primarily looked upon and treated as second class citizens, to add rumors had gotten out about various human rights violations the government had committed, among these was the allegations of prisoner abuse at posts like Fort Comstock. Having heard these allegations many Hispanics and "white trash" whites rose up in mass protests against the Protectorate. Hispanic families began to demand that their sons desert from the Yeomanry and after hearing the various rumors about the actions of the government, many did. In response to these mass protests Robert Welsh ordered the Constabulary to patrol the streets, with orders to arrest or shoot anyone caught out past a newly instated curfew. This and violent measures taken by officers out on patrol led to a general breakdown in order in Tampico and soon many of the discontented citizens rose up in revolt against their White overlords. Robert Welsh, promptly ordered the Grenadier Guards into Tampico to put down the protests and had the Constabulary don combat gear and take up their original role as a paramilitary force. The streets quickly became awash in martyr blood and soon the PDF forces and police found themselves on the wrong side of public opinion. With the violence spreading the rebels under Jorge Cruces united under the banner of the newly created Democratic Front and took off out of the the city walls and into the countryside to begin their campaign against the PDF and Protectorate government. The Final act of the Welsh administration was Welsh's ordering of the PDF to put down the rebels at all costs, with roaring support from the Conservatives in the House of Lords, which was then followed by Robert Welsh stepping down. Replaced by Vincente Vega, he ruled for only three hours before himself resigning in shame. With no one at the helm Lord High Admiral Jason Washburn seized the reins and for the second time in the Protectorate's history they were ruled by a Military government. In the face of this rising unrest, Rear Admiral George St. Clair stepped down, handing over command to Mony Comstock III. Going to Parliament as a PM in 2227, he hoped to try and help guide the Protectorate from there. The Nativist Rebellion Revolutionary fever spread like wildfire throughout the Protectorate in 2232 as every disaffected citizen took up whatever weapon was readily available and rebelled against their local "oppressors". As a result tax collectors were tarred and feathered, Police officers shot at, provosts lynched and Judges killed for simply giving out the unpopular conviction. However as these rabid rebel bands destroyed everything the Protectorate had setup in the past years, the Democratic Front bided their time, growing their numbers and carefully choosing their first move. This opening move would come in the form of the attack on the small village of Downes. Downes like many towns in the Protectorate's countryside was a small bedroom community for laborers that went in to work for the primarily white farmers and ranchers living in the areas center; Oldham. Downes was an opportune target for the Democratic Front, it was governed by a Mayor, it had a Police Sergeant and two local deputies to police the town, a Provost and a Commissioner, all white and all commuted from Oldham. Led by Jorge Cruces they rode into Downes and announced their presence, when the Police Sergeant saw what was happening he ducked into his office and emerged with one of his deputies, shotgun in hand. He and his deputy were cut down on the steps of the police office, their khaki uniforms stained in blood. Several rebels stormed into the police office and began to looting the establishment, meanwhile the town Mayor, Provost and Commissioner had heard the shots and decided that their jobs weren't worth their lives and promptly waved a white flag of surrender. Jorge was a fair man and let the two retired Army veterans to surrender unmolested, and locked the two men up in the jail cell with the remaining deputy and Commissioner. The revolution was in full swing and Downes was only the start for the Dempcratic Front, hopping around Oldham until they had captured all the surrounding communities and then finally took Oldham after weeks of fighting. However the Provisional Government's days were numbered and as every passing community fell to the rebellion, the Government lost ever more control over its people. Finally the rebels broke through the Tampico Wall and got into the city itself where after weeks of heavy street fighting theymanaged to beat the remaining PDF forces within the walls (those on the frontier had either revolted themselves or had suffered mass desertion) into a corner. Amid this, the PDF's commander, after being advised by his former mentor; George St. Clair, decided to surrender his remaining troops to the Democratic Front, and the end of which Monty Comstock III pledged allegiance to the new revolutionary government of Jorge Cruces. Amid this collapse of government and her defenders the remnants of the Provisional Government immediately sought terms with the Democratic Front, and the result was the utter collapse of the Provisional Government and the deposment of its despot; Lord High Admiral Washburn who was later hanged for crimes against the people. With the government gone and the Democratic Front in complete control of the Protectorate, Jorge promptly held elections where he was chosen over his more radical and conservative rivals to become the new Prime Minister. Creation of the Dominion The first move made by Jorge Cruces in his new administration was the reconciliation with the Protectorate's white population and ensuring that his government would get the supported of all but the most radical of whites. Next he began taking the remaining revenue from the treasury and put it towards the reconstruction of the Protectorate and Tampico itself. Under the command of the newly promoted Monty Comstock III, the rebuilt PDF (a combination of the old army and the armed forces of the Democratic Front) began cleaning up the lawlessness that had taken hold on the countryside, along with driving the Aztecas backwards from the Protectorate's frontier. In the mean time, Cruces allowed the House of Lords to decide where the Protectorate's new frontier would lie, this resulted in a very generous amount of land being claimed as Royal land but Cruces was willing to work with the conservatives in the House of Lords. The new border brought everyone from tribals, to Ganaderos within the Protectorate and the PDF moved into position along the new frontier, establishing the furthest limit of Protectorate control. In the mean time Cruces also introduced a new budget plan that had the Protectorate's various funds split between internal development and defense spending, allowing the PDF to function on a limited scale and to foster the construction of infrastructural developments. Within these various developments were projects to develop the roads, manage farming and ranching operations on a much better scale, construct a railroad and to fund new housing projects and to keep the General Welfare Program alive. All these developments culiminated in the creation of the Royal Dominion as it is today. The Cruces Era Under the administration of Jorge Cruces the Protectorate found itself in the middle of a Golden Era, although the hardline Conservatives in the House of Lords didn't always care for what Cruces pursued, many of them eventually came around to supporting him. During this time the Dominion was developed, roads that had once been only dirt or marked by gravel now were bricked and mortared, frontier towns grew as settlers left the crowded confines of Tampico and settled, growing towns like Oldham and Santa Clara along with setting up towns in places once only inhabited by tribals or Ganaderos. The PDF was kept busy during this time by fighting a series of violent border wars with the Aztecas and with the less then friendly Ganadero Republics. The Ganaderos, a fiercely independent group of farmers and ranchers, were none too happy when their former British overlords were suddenly knocking on their door once again and thus had been fighting the British expansion since the PDF first arrived on their new frontier. To add they also made a concerted effort to rile up the local tribals in an attempt to foment a secodn revolt within the Protectorate, however many of these attempts were quashed by the PDF and their vigilant Constabulary counterparts. In the Protectorate's hinterlands missionaries of the Catholic and Anglican churches fanned out amongst the villages of tribals and slowly began to teach them English and convert them to Christianity, while the Ganadero population now trapped within the Protectorate had no choice but to accept their new rulers or move to one of the outlying Ganadero Republics and be looked on as a Victorian (Ganaderos loyal or sympathetic to the Protectorate). Within several years the developments of the Protectorate had truly began to take effect as newly bricked roads allowed for greater foot traffic and thus allowed for greater expansion of trade and growth of the Protectorate's settlements. With all the new developments; Cruces saw it necessary to redefine the voter districts. Tampico itself, with the majority of the Protectorate's population, was divided amongst New Halifax and Rochester, the outlying settlements were divided into the Oldham district and the Santa Clara district, with the remaining outlying settlements were divided up into 15 voter districts, with the most outlying district being the Frontier District. The districts were then divided into Counties, which were again used as voting blocks. For the Frontier District its seat of power is the infamous Fort Comstock, Santa Clara and Oldham were the seats of their districts. However by 2250, Jorge Cruces had fallen ill and after another two months of service he died of Yellow Fever, his succesor; Esigones Caldrone took over as the Prime Minister and ushered in the era known as the Failing Five. The Failing Five Esigones was a radical in his youth, having joined the "Brown Berets" a radical socialist youth organization that was broken up by the Constabulary in 2221. However his hardline views didn't die with the Brown Berets and he carried them through the Nativist Revolt and through his tenure as First Secretary of State an into his brief rein as Prime Minister of the Protectorate. In his time as Prime Minister of the Protectorate he attempted to pass through parliament several bills that would grant the government the ability to spy on its citizens and to perform arbitrary raids on said citizens without the written consent of a Bailiff. When the Conservatives in the House of Lords vetoed the act, Esigones repsponded by trying to pass an act that nullified the House of Lords' veto power. This was followed by a bi-partisan bill to hold early elections, both sides backed down before their respective acts could go anywhere. Outside of these power grabs, Esigones attempted to nationalize the Protectorate's blossoming Cattle industry, an action that was opposed by the almost universally conservative ranchers and drovers, to add they had the Lords on their side and a increasingly right leaning House of Commons on their side. After the failed nationalization, Esigones decided to content himself by sinking the majority of his government's funds and tax revenues into domestic development projects and increasing funding to the General Welfare Act's programs. The PDF lost a great deal of its funding and as a result many officers had to dip into their own pockets to help pay their soldier's salaries, with most of the money put towards interior development was pushed towards road construction and the start of the Protectorate's first railroad. However Esignones days in office were numbered as he passed an act (with great resistance) through parliament that effectively disarmed the Constabulary and cut their salaries by half. The money would supposedly be going towards programs to help the poor, but it was discovered that a large chunk of the funds were being used to support the Revolutionary Party. Esigones was promptly voted out of office and put on trial for corruption. Meanwhile the man to succeed him was Alexander Millton, an Arch-conservative member of the Dominion Party and one of the remaining politicians from the coalition government Jorge Cruces had created after the Nativist Revolt. Alexander Millton entered office with great support from the populace of the Protectorate, who had since grown tired of big government from the years under Esigones. In his initial address to Parliament he promised to shrink the size of the government, cut taxes and deficit spending and to give the Protectorate a fighting force it could be proud of. However his first act in congress was to cut funding to certain social programs and to interior development, and then push all the funding back into defense spending. To add he introduced into Parliament an act that made military service obligatory for all males of age 18 through 45 for three years. An act that made it through the House of Lords but hardly got half the votes necessary to pass in the House of Commons and the two sides fought until ultimately voting the act down. However by this point Alexander had already passed a new budget proposal that helped fund the Provisional Martitime Patrol Force, a naval militia meant to keep Tampico harbor safe. On the social spectrum Alexander defunded the General Welfare Program and took a large chunk of funding from interior development projects, increased police powers to enforce the law and decreased the ability of the average citizen from expressing their freedom of speech and pushed an act through Parliament that completely deregulated the such industries as cattle and farming, allowing farmers and ranchers to compete unopposed by government regulations. However in 2255 he was voted out of office in favor of a radical left winger, who was promptly replaced by an equal parts radical right winger and the process continued until the year 2258 came along and a PM from the House of Commons, named Ronald Daniels took power. The Danielist Years Ronald Daniels, the son of Lord Halifax who had once sat upon the Admirality Council with such men as Lord High Admiral Washburn and Admiral George St. Clair, ruling over Tampico in its early days of stratocratic oligarchy. However when Lord Halifax and the rest of the Admirality Council were stripped of their powers Lord Halifax didn't take the fall well. He started a campaign to bring back the days of Military rule, but no one would bite and he spent the rest of his days trying to incite a rebellion that would never come. His son followed his father's beliefs closely and when he came of age he got himself elected to the House of Commons as the representative of Oldham. From there he won the election on the Facist party ticket. From his position of power he nationalized all major industries and promptly began to slowly peel away the fabric of liberty within the Protectorate. The citzenry of the Protectorate, after having nearly a decade of political turmoil and economic hardships were simply happy to have some stability brought to their troubled home. However the effects of Ronald's crack downs were felt almost immediately as protests were usually met with riot police and members of the Anglo-Saxon Purity League, a Far-Right wing skinhead group that acted as the paramilitary arm of the Facist Party. By the time 2260 had rolled around the Protectorate was virtually a police state with the law being enforced by a militia made up of violent, sociopathic racists. On the frontier where the law was more lax or at the very least harder to enforce dissent began to spread as rumors of atrocities committed by the government within Tampico resounded throughout the territory. Even within the PDF murmurs of dissent began to form as the government had officers of questionable loyalty or from veterans of the Democratic Front arrested and hauled off to tribunals for swift sentencing. However the PDF was kept busy by a series of offensives into the Saltlands that were intended to drive back the Aztecas and expand the Protecorate, with his sights set on the Cattle Country Ronald, now known as the Premier, kept the PDF fighting their way North. The Centennial Coup The Tallmadge Administration Government Royal Tampico Constabulary The Royal Tampico Constabulary was founded in 2167 under the name the Temporary Military Security Directorate, this last until the year 2170 when the job of patrolling the streets of Tampico were passed from the PDF's Provost Corp to a civilian agency. Since then the Constabulary has earned infamy for its draconian tactics, brutality and human rights violations. The RTC in its early days had a number of very controversial events go on under them, namely the Easter Sunday Massacre. A group of Hispanic Civil Rights protesters had been protesting outside of a government treasury office when the Constables showed up, they formed a perimeter around the protesters and opened fire. The result was eighteen people losing their lives in a hail of bullets, and absolutely no repercussions on the officers responsible. This became a repeating pattern with the RTC as countless times officers shot tear gas canisters into crowds, bludgeoned transients and crooks alike, and recklessly fired on anyone who got in their way. It wasn't until the Police Regulation Act of 2201 that the Constabulary was reeled in by the government, officers were reprimanded for their crimes and several were locked up for their actions, and the RTC was finally integrated allowing in Hispanic officers. However this failed to solve things as even the Hispanic officers proved to be just as willing to abuse their power as the whites, and as order broke down within the Protectorate under the Welsh Administration the RTC once again was called upon to put down protests and riots. This dirty kind of street fighting quickly earned them the ire of the growing rebellion and thus in the countryside many RTC officers found themselves being targeted. However in the wake of the revolution the Provisional Government completely broke down the constabulary and rebuilt it from the ground up, making it a much more professional and efficent organization, coupled with a massive PR campaign the Constabulary was able to rebuild its reputation as a professional police force that was there to help the people, not oppress them. South Eastern Tamaulipas Intelligence and Defense School (SETIDS) Military Subdivisions & Settlements Fort Dodge Fort Dodge is a post setup by English settlers, located in the central Saltlands. Setup originally as a post for hardened convicts to be sent on work release programs. However due to its isolation from the rest of the Protectorate the fort quickly became cut off from the rest of the Protectorate as the Aztecas laid seige to the post and quickly had it cut off. Commanded by Major Sarah Crawford, the town's meager garrison of 23 PDF troopers quickly organized the prisoners, working off their sentences there, into a ad hoc militia. The militia was organized so that the more trusted convicts or at least those that wouldn't try immediately to kill their PDF overlords were the officers, while the others made up the lower ranks. Any prisoner that was deemed to unstable to be of use to the Fort and its people were executed, to save on rations and supplies. For six months the small garrison and the convicts held off wave after wave of Azteca attackers, and on more than one ocassion the attackers breached the walls of the Fort, forcing the defenders back from their battlements. Yet the fort never fell and after several months of no communication with the Fort the PDF finally sent reinforcements to help the garrison. For their efforts in defending the fort the surviving convicts were given pardons, handed down by the Prime Minister himself, they were then given the option of moving back to the Protectorate itself or moving to one of the Ganadero Republics, many chose the latter. Major Crawford herself was awarded, the Cross of the Protectorate and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, taking a position in the newly reformed PDF. Economy Royal Caribbean Trading Company Culture Relations Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Communities